Urges and Stirrings
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Gaara watched her day after day trying to figure out what this thing is he kept feeling all brought on by that one person. A duo from the past is staying within the borders of his village with his permission and he wants to figure out what this thing is.


_Urges and Stirrings_

Normally he had few issues now days when it came to his emotions or any mental issues of the past since he had fought them back before Shukaku was extracted but even with his _true_ self finally showing he still felt this part of him that he isn't sure is entirely his own or an influence of the tailed beast that was once inside him. It was a bit like an _urge_ and a bit like a _stirring_ of strong emotions but they only came out by _one_ singular person and he isn't sure how to take that knowledge since they most likely have _no idea_ that they are even doing this to him. Aqua eyes watched them from atop a building, feeling the need to do _something_. It was intense like his days of developing a _thirst_ for blood but this _thirst_ is different even if it is possibly just as dark.

He felt discomforted with this fact as he watched them walk by with their male companion. They are an unusual pair, having come here to his era by accident but not yet finding a way back home even though he is now starting to hope they are _stuck_ here just as much he wants them to _leave_. His now less chaotic life did not need any further excitement in his opinion but something must have thought otherwise because now he is basically _obsessing_ over this enigma and it is starting to really bother him.

Men flirted with the attractive individual, liking those long tan legs and wavy black locks that sat teasingly against her backside just barely brushing against her bottom. Seeing her get hit on day after day made him feel _possessive_ over her and the more he tried to stay away when this _thing_ came to his attention, the more he _desired_ to know just what she is doing. He had little choice though because he is the one that started this trend of him learning more about them which turned more specifically towards her because he wanted to know just who these strangers are if he is to be allowing them to stay in his village. Now he is unsure if he is happy or displeased with the twice a week meetings over tea usually.

Thinking it over he knew they have now been here for two months and they have already met sixteen times where he has listened to her primarily speak since her companion is rough around the edges and makes a fit about attending the meetings each time. The next time they have one he will simply inform him he may leave and then he will have her attention solely on him instead of split between them. It's an idea that has merit in his opinion. What better way to finally figure things out than to get her alone so he has fewer distractions in the way of him trying to figure this out.

Going back to his desk as they turned the corner he could see Matsuri has joined them, wearing a blush on her cheeks whenever she looks at InuYasha. He sat down in his seat starting to stamp through the paperwork in hopes he can have some peace for a small fraction of time and get work done early today. An hour couldn't have passed by when he heard some commotion and he looked up when his door was thrown open. It was not surprising to him that it is InuYasha doing so.

"Hey, you can't just barge in there," someone said to the male but he was thoroughly ignored when he shut the door in their face.

"I could care less," he tossed over his shoulder. Narrowing his eyes into a glare as he looked at the one he came in search for he stomped up to the desk. "I've got a bone to pick with you," he announced to him. "Stop stinking up the air and watching Kagome, I'm sick and tired of it," he complained with a demand that Gaara has no intention of following. "You've been sniffing around her constantly lately and you better quit before I make you, she is _my_ best friend!"

"I have not been _sniffing_ around anyone. You are the one that has been sniffing around _my_ student Matsuri," he sent right back to him since InuYasha is the one actually doing such a thing where as he sits with Kagome at the twice a week meetings or watches from afar.

"You know what I am talking about," he yelled at him trying to fight down the red that rose to his cheeks. "If you don't quit looking and smelling like you might _pounce_ on her at any moment I will take her and leave this stinking village! I _only_ brought us here for her benefit, not so you can do whatever is on your mind!"

Looking at him from over his clasped hands he calmly replied, "So you think to know what is on my mind," his sand in the gourd next to him swirled around. "I wouldn't be so quick to threaten when I am the Kazekage for a reason," his eyes just barely narrowed.

The door opened to a disgruntled Kankuro, "You damn dog, you can't just do as you please here! My brother is the Kazekage, show some respect!" He stormed in with his mouth drawn back in his anger towards the half demon. "Get out of his office before I use other means to get you out!"

Gaara stared right back at the angry amber orbs, the half demon reminds him a bit of Naruto but he is far too insulting and brash for the similarities to extend further than that and their beloved ramen. Naruto may be loud but he is passionate because he cares and is a knucklehead, not someone like this InuYasha. "You can leave whenever you want but she can stay for as long as she pleases within the safety of my village. Go ahead and search for another village or water source around here, go right ahead but she will stay while you fruitlessly search and become lost."

"As if I will do that! I'm not leaving her anywhere alone with you bastard," he yelled, ignoring Kankuro completely.

"She isn't alone, she is in a village full of thousands so how is that considered alone," he riled the dog right back up.

Growling he stomped a foot, "You know what I mean asshole. Stay away from her!"

"Are you going to leave Matsuri alone then? Or do these demands only apply to me when she is only in my presence twice a week due to the requirements I set up when I am housing strangers," he pointed out, pissing him off even further. "Is she your wife or about to be," he went on to continue proving a point that will most likely do little for the overprotective male. When he did nothing but growl and glare he finished off with saying, "Exactly my point. She is free to spend her time with whomever she wishes but for twice a week she will spend time with me as the rather simple requirement I have given you two compared to what you could have gone through to remain with a place to sleep, a place to eat, and a bathroom to freshen yourselves up in. You're foreign to these lands and were granted sanctuary in my village under a rather simple requirement where it allows me to know just who you two are. Get out of my office now; you are wasting my time with your pointless demands."

Kankuro stepped forward and crossed his arms as he gave the boisterous male a hard look to get the point across that he has no choice but to leave. InuYasha huffed and with a final glare he left the office heading to go sulk as far as they could figure since he does it often enough. "Kankuro, would you be willing to see if she can come now? I would rather he not be at today's meeting so I can avoid a future headache."

"Sure, need some water or anything," he looked over at his brother, seeing the accumulated pile of papers he has yet to narrow down. It wasn't hard for him to see he has become very distracted ever since those two arrived right outside the village.

"That would be nice, thank you," he felt glad for having him as a brother, someone that can read him well enough to know what is on his mind or he might need. Having the bond of siblings with him over these last several years has done him a load of good since Kankuro is often his confidant and no longer afraid to voice his opinions now that the blood lust is gone and the real Gaara has emerged.

"Sure, you're welcome. Be right back with that and then I will grab her for you," he quickly exited the room as Gaara fought off the frown tugging at his lips from the half demon's actions.

By the time his brother had come back with the water he was already digging back into that pile of work that built up because of his inability to concentrate for long before he needed to finally go see where she is and what she is doing with his own eyes. Scanning the documents with quick eyes before he gave it his seal, if needed, he steadily put a dent into the pile until it no longer towered over his head. Kankuro came back informing him she will be along shortly which gave him more time to get the work done before he takes time out to enjoy some tea and the sound of her voice soothing his ears after her gruff companion managed to rattle him.

A soft knock sounded on the door; just from it alone he knew it is her. An hour had passed by but he didn't mind as he bid her to enter and he looked at the depleted pile on the right and towering one on the left. "Join me for a drink," he requested as he stood from his desk.

A smile lifted to her lips, "Sure," she replied following slightly behind him on the right as she kept track of where he is leading her to so she can find her way out later.

He led them to the usual spot, a secluded room in the center of the building for him to unwind in. Going to the small kitchen while she sat down he started on some tea and decided on a small cup of sake to ease his nerves. Tsunade was determined to show him especially just what a cup of sake could do for your sanity as she put it and now that he has that half demon busting into his office at random, yes today was not the first, he found that he does need it for days like this one.

"You're doing _that_ kind of drinking," she noticed the sake, never having seen him go straight to that.

"Just one, would you like some," he offered after seeing her look at it curiously.

She bit her lip, unsure of what her tolerance level might be, "Umm I will try a little," she replied, hoping she won't regret that decision. Seeing him nod and grab another cup he placed them on the low table. If he is having some in the daylight hours while still at work it couldn't be all that strong, could it?

Once the tea was set he sat down already glad that InuYasha is not accompanying them which made them both more at ease he noticed. He will have to think about cutting him out of future meetings from here on out. He poured their tea, filled his other cup with sake and hers only halfway for her benefit. Picking his own cup of sake up while the tea cooled a little he took a generous sip not that anyone would have been able to tell. From over the brim of his cup he could see her hesitantly raise her own to her pink lips before they parted and let the liquid go in her mouth and drain down her throat.

Setting his own cup down when it was finished he asked, "How do you like it?"

"It isn't bad, just a little bitter and burns," she answered his inquiry. "Sorry for taking so long, I was in the middle of helping Matsuri," she explained the lengthy time it took for her to arrive.

"I'm unsure what Kankuro may have relayed but it was to be at your earliest convenience," he informed her, not at all concerned by it. His brother was most likely rushing her so the half demon would not be back at her side yet when he finished sulking.

"Why isn't InuYasha here with us today, not that I mind or anything," she personally is enjoying the more mature and quiet atmosphere as she looked at those eyes that haunt her in her dreams at night.

"I have technically already met with him today and he rarely says anything I could care about so I dropped the requirement from him," he murmured, almost tempting to pour another cup at the thought of that other male.

Looking at the sake and reading between the lines she said, "So that is why you felt the need to have a cup of sake then. I didn't think he would drive someone to drinking."

"Observant," he remarked and then took up his tea instead of pouring another cup of sake.

"Well since he isn't here could I ask you something instead, or well two things really," she hoped to get permission being it is just the two of them right now.

"Go right ahead," he felt just a little surprised that she has been curious about him but never asked due to her companion. This new change oddly pleased him, to know she does have him in her thoughts maybe more than he could assume.

"Others like Kankuro are sometimes seen with or without face paint, I was wondering if the rings around your eyes and the kanji on your forehead are permanent," she asked, eyes studying them a little more now without InuYasha to bother her or grate on her nerves.

Even her very behavior has changed; her paying far more attention and studying him more than she would ever do before. To answer her question he replied, "The black rings around my eyes I was born with but the kanji has been there since I was six."

"Can I touch them," she blurted out before covering her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled and bowed.

"Go ahead," he surprised her in return and took another sip of his tea then sat it down. Her eyes looked at him astonished that he isn't the least bit offended.

Leaning forward across the table he closed his eyes, feeling the pads of her thumbs shortly after as they ran across the black markings. His skin felt the same there he already knew but he enjoyed the feeling of her willingly touching him, wanting to touch him. When she moved on to the kanji he raised his eyes feeling her index finger trace along it as his eyes raised from her covered chest to her slender neck as he let a hand capture a lock of her hair to feel the texture and keep the feel burned into his memory. The _urges_ and _stirrings_ came back, his eyes lifting to see her lips lightly parted.

"Do you like it there," she quietly asked, eyes still fixated on it. "I think it looks nice on you," she shared her personal opinion. Her eyes shifted downwards to look back at his, finding those aqua eyes focused on hers, feeling mesmerized and unable to look away.

'What does this _thing_ want from her,' he asked, trying to figure it out as they connected eyes. Their faces grew closer he noticed, unsure who had done so. Closing his eyes he let his lips grace hers as she returned the sentiment. Abandoning that lock he raised his hand to lie across her cheek to encourage more contact as her hand slipped down from the kanji to rest on his shoulder. Using his sand he lifted her up over the table as his free arm wrapped around her back while the sand deposited her to sit across his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he thought, ' _this_ is what it wants.'

He deepened the kiss with her following his lead and he felt so powerful, so manly having this feminine figure in his lap that has power of her own. The _urges_ and _stirrings_ were still there guiding him and trying to let him know what they want. 'They want _more_ of this,' he realized as he slowly got her laying down on the floor beneath him, feeling pleased and even better than before as he hovered over her.

A Month Later

He guided her light pink panties down her long smooth legs as they rested on his bed with the afternoon air breezing in through the open window. His lips graced her nether lips making her mewl as she twisted on the bed, his eyes watching just what he can do to her with such little effort. Out of the corner of his eye he could see InuYasha jumping across the buildings, coming to barge in on them. Extending his left hand out his sand rushed out the window, grabbing him in mid-leap. His hollering was quickly taken away as the sand took him to the outskirts and tossed him like sling shot far into the distance giving Gaara enough time to go back to enjoying what he is doing to her.

Tongue slipping through her folds as he licked in an upwards motion he raised up on his now free left hand as his right took over where his tongue had been. He watched this beautiful woman respond, twisting and making soft moans on his sheets because he is the one giving her these pleasurable feelings and making her desire _more_ from him. Perhaps soon he will give her _all_ of him and he will in turn have _all_ of her. That flower of hers that females hold so _dear_ , will be for him to take from her and she will give it willingly because even she has these _urges_ and _stirrings_ and he has claimed her as _his_.


End file.
